


Ass Briefing

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [1]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Military, jaejoomg is on leave, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: In Junsu's apartment, the night after the Korean Pop Culture and Arts Award.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 1





	Ass Briefing

“What time do you have to be back on duty?” Junsu asked, sliding his finger down Jaejoong’s neck.

Jaejoong tilted his head back with a sigh. “A soldier is never off duty.”

Junsu chuckled. “Does that mean you’re going to give your commanding officer a briefing of what you’ve been doing to my ass all night?”

“No.” Jaejoong squeezed the ass in question, bare and messy with lube and come. “My ass.”

“You should sleep.”

Jaejoong blinked. Or thought he blinked. His eyes were closed too long for it to be a blink. “Sleep is a waste of time.”

“I love you, hyung,” Junsu whispered into his chest.

Jaejoong hoped he returned the sentiment, though he knew if he didn’t actually say it out loud that Junsu already knew. He said it so often. In his dreams, in their bed, in their concerts, in interviews. Jaejoong managed a kiss to Junsu’s forehead.

“It’s four a.m., hyung,” Junsu whispered and used his mouth instead of his fingers to trace the muscles in his shoulder and chest. Both hands went to his ass and Junsu shifted between Jaejoong’s strong legs. “I do not want you to be in trouble when you return to your unit.”

Jaejoong’s hands went up Junsu back and then into his hair. He hummed and said, “Okay. Sleep.”

But Junsu’s mouth was already on his cock again and Jaejoong’s head swam from a combination of love, soju, and Junsu. Junsu. Junsu. It was hard not to cry when he came into his lover’s mouth. It was hard not to cry when Junsu took him to the bathroom to clean him up, take care of him, hold him under the shower spray. It was hard not to cry as they settled back in bed. Together again. For a moment.


End file.
